Mobile phone terms across the world
The following is a list of mobile phone terms used around the world. Mobile phones are known as: * cellulair, mobile or telefon in Lebanon. * cell phones or cell in Canada, India, Pakistan, the Philippines, South Africa, and the United States. * celular or cel in Albania. * celulares (singular form celular) in Argentina, Chile, Mexico, Puerto Rico and other Spanish-speaking countries except Spain as the Spanish word for Cellular. It is also used in Portuguese-speaking Brazil. * cep telefonu (pocket phone) in Turkey * clamshell in the United States, a phone that opens up to reveal the keypad, microphone, and earpiece; these are typically more compact than other designs. Often called "flip phones" (although 'flip phone' is a trademark of Motorola). Clamshell phones became very popular in the United States after the introduction of Motorola's StarTAC in 1996. While this style of referred to as a "clamshell" (a term that is already outdated), few if any people referred to their telephone as a clamshell. Rather, this term is used to refer to the cell phone style. * dzhiesem (джиесем) (from GSM) in Bulgaria, refers only to GSM mobile phones * Di động (mobile phone) , điện thoại cầm tay (handy phone) or môbai in Vietnam. * Farsími (Official for all mobile phone systems), Gemsi (means young sheep, referring to GSM), GSM-sími (For phones using the GSM System), or NMT-sími (For phones using the Nordic Mobile Telephone-system) in Iceland * fònaichean làimhe (meaning hand phone; singular form fòn làimhe) or fònaichean phoca (meaning pocket phone; singular form fòn phoca) in Scottish Gaelic * ffôn symudol in Welsh * fón póca, teileafón póca ('pocket telephone') or guthán soghluaiste ('mobile telephone') in Irish * GSMs in Belgium (written gsm in Dutch and GSM in French). * hand phones or handphones (핸드폰) in many Asian countries such as Malaysia, Singapore and South Korea, encompassing cell phones or any wireless phones connected to telecommunication providers. In South Korea, it is also called hyudae jeonhwa (휴대 전화; 携帶電話) or hyudaepon (휴대폰). * handyphone in the Philippines by Globe Telecom (used by the main mobile branch of Globe, Globe Handyphone) * Handy (plural form Handys), pronounced / /, a pseudo-anglicism that is used in Austria and Germany for a mobile phone (rare alternative spelling: Händi). In German, the word "Handy" has the meaning of "Hand-Telefon" or "handgehaltenes Mobiltelefon" (translated to English: "handheld mobile telephone"). The term possibly derived from the 1940s product name Handie-Talkie for a handheld military radio. (The backpack version was introduced as Walkie-Talkie.) * telefon-hamráh or hamráh (تلفن همراه, literally companion phone) in Iran,mobile is also very common in informal conversation . * jawwal (mobile) in Saudi Arabia * ګرزندوی (Gharzandoi) (mobile)& تثلفون همراه in Pashto and Dari (Persian), Afghanistan * Keitai (携帯, portable, short for keitai denwa, 携帯電話, portable telephone) in Japan; semantic development is very close to words like mobile. "Handy Phone" is also used (ハンディフォン) * khelyawi (cellular) in Lebanon * kinitó (κινητό), short for kinitó tiléfono (κινητό τηλέφωνο), which means mobile phone in Greece and Cyprus * komórki (singular form komórka) or telefon komórkowy, meaning cells/''cellular phone'' in Poland * mahmool (محمول) or Jawwal (جوَّال') or ''Khelyawi (خليوي) or Mobile (موبايل) in Arabic * matkapuhelimet (literally travel-phones, singular form matkapuhelin) or kännykät (singular form kännykkä, very close in meaning to the German Handy) in Finland; actually trademarked by Nokia in 1987 but fallen into generic use and would probably not be upheld any more if contested in a court of law * Meu Teu (มือถือ) in Thailand * moby, short for "mobile" (in the sense of "mobile phone"), a slang term in everyday usage in the UK. * mobieltje in the Netherlands * mobifon (мобифон), a contraction of mobilen telefon (мобилен телефон) in Bulgaria, which came into usage with the introduction of 1G mobile phones. As GSM mobile phones became more widely used, some started calling them dzhiesem as to distinguish them from 1G phones. The remaining 1G phones are still referred to as mobifon, while GSM phones are referred to by most as dzhiesem, although it is looked down upon by some. * mobil in Czech Republic, Denmark, Hungary, Norway, Slovakia and Sweden * mobilais telefons or mobilais in Latvia * mobile, short for "mobile phone" (in the sense of "cellular phone"), a term in everyday usage in some English-speaking countries such as the UK, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand. Also commonly used by industry insiders in the United States, although with a different pronunciation. A common term to use in Pakistan. * mobiles in Australia, India, Ireland, New Zealand, Pakistan, UK * Мобілка or Mobilka as a slang term in Ukraine * mobilni telefon (мобилни телефон) in Serbia. Abbreviated forms are frequently used: mobilni (мобилни) or just mob (моб) * mobilní telefony (singular form mobilní telefon), or simply mobily (mobil) in Czech Republic * mobilny telefon (= mobile phone), or mobilnik, mobila for short. Older names are sotovy telefon (= cell phone) and trubka, truba (= handset) in Russia * mòbils in Andorra * mobiltelefon in Denmark, Germany (M'obiltelefon, formerly Mobiltelephon, is the official German term), Hungary, Norway, Sweden (sometimes ''nalle in Sweden, meaning teddy bear translated to English, originally referring to the term yuppie-nalle since until the late 1980s only rich yuppies could afford them and they showed them off in a way that looked as they were carrying a yuppie teddy bear, nowadays only nalle is used representing that people always carry them around and feel insecure if they misplace them, like a child missing their teddy bear) * mobilus telefonas or mobilus in Lithuania * mobitel in Slovenia, Croatia and Bosnia. They are named after a company called Mobitel which was the first national cell phone network operator in Slovenia. The name is made from the words for Mobile and Telephone. * " celular",and even "celula" or a bit older term : movicom (because of the first company to have a cell phone network)in Uruguay. * móviles (móvil) in Spanish and mòbils (mòbil) in Catalan in Spain * muthophone (phone in the palm) in Bangladesh. This term is used because mobile phone can be held and used in palm. This term is popular among teenagers and in the literary world of Dhaka. * Natel ("'N'ationales 'A'uto'tel'efon") in Switzerland * /pelefon/ (פלאפון; literally wonder-phone), as derived from the first such operator, or /najad/ (נייד; mobile) in Israel * Ponsel (tele'''pon sel'ular, cellular phones), or HP (shortened from Hand Phone, but pronounced ha-pe, not like HP in English) in Indonesian * ''poŝtelefonoj ("pocket phones", pronounced poshtelefonoy) by users of Esperanto * portable (literally portable) in France * sau kei (Simplified Chinese:手机 Traditional Chinese:手機), Cantonese transliteration for "手机" or "手機", a similar term to that of handphone or mobile phone but is translated to mean hand's device or hand's device telephone, used in Canonese speaking areas Hong Kong and Guangdong Province of China. * shou ji (Simplified Chinese:手机 Traditional Chinese:手機), the Chinese pinyin spelling translation for "手机" or "手機", a similar term to that of handphone or mobile phone but is translated to mean hand's device or hand's device telephone, used in Mandrin speaking areas Mainland China and Taiwan. * slider, a form where the two halves slide together. This design allows the main display to be shown while the keypad is hidden. is it used? * sotka (short form of cellular phone in Russian language) in Uzbekistan * Telefon Bimbit (Mobile Phone) in Bahasa Malaysia* * telefon selolari (cellular phone) in formal Hebrew. Most of the Israelis say pelephone (פלאפון) like the name of the first mobile company. * telefon mobil (pl. telefoane mobile), but the short form is more common: mobil (mobile) in Romania; celular (pl. celulare) is also common * Telefonino (meaning small phone), or Cellulare (short form for Telefono cellulare) in Italy * telefonito (meaning little phone) in Argentina. * telefoonka gacanta (literally "hand's phone") in Somalia * telemóvel ("'tele'fone '''móvel", "mobile telephone") in Portugal * telephono cellular by speakers of Interlingua * teleponong selyular (cellular telephone) in the Philippines, used when speaking in Filipino * xing dong dian hua (行動電話) in Taiwan, literal Chinese translation of "mobile phone". Category:Mobile phones Category:Telecommunications terms pt:Telefone móvel em outras línguas